


Sex and murder.

by Hot_For_Androids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), detroit become human
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cannibal AU Connor, Choking, DBH, Drinking, Graphic Sex, M/M, OC character Deth, Sex, blow jobs while driving, connor detroit become human, deth - Freeform, detroit become human - Freeform, graphic deth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_For_Androids/pseuds/Hot_For_Androids
Summary: Jason is a lonely traveler looking to get laid for the night. He meets Connor a in a bar and decides he’s a good place to startUnknowing of who he’s getting taken home by...





	Sex and murder.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaghettideviant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettideviant/gifts).



> This was written for spaghettideviant based of of their DBH cannibal Au. (Also this was posted with little editing because I’m exhausted after a long day so if you see a typo or something just let me know)

Jason was sitting at a bar when a drink showed up in front of him. The bartender pointed across the bar. “Says his name is Connor” the bartender walked away and went back to cleaning his glass. Jason waved at the man and took a sip and nodded a thank you. He noticed the man get up and head his way.  
“Shit he’s hot…”  
Jason mumbled lowly under his breath as he smiled at the man.  
“Connor I assume?”  
The man nodded and started talking and complimenting him.  
“My name? Oh my name is Jason I travel around don’t really have a place here or there”  
The man responded in a voice just as alluring as his brown eyes. Jason looked down and then looked back up eyebrow raised when Connor placed his hand on his thigh. The guys hand was warm. Jason downed the rest of his drink and went with them man when he asked if he wanted to go back to his place. He followed Connor out of the bar. He made a needy noise when the other pressed him against the car kissing him roughly. Jason grinned and kissed back sloppy he was probably a little drunk but also didn’t care the guy was hot and he’d be leaving time in the morning.  
“Let’s go back to your place and have some fun Connor”  
he slipped away and into the car. He watched the man get in and grinned a little and pressed his hand to Connor's crotch. He listened to the other moan as he applied pressure. Jason undid Connors pants and pulled his cock free moving to suck him off while he drove.  
“I knew you’d have a big cock”  
He suckled on the tip before taking as much a he could bobbing his head. He listed to the man moan loudly as he drove. Jason made sure to take his time sucking the other off. Eventually he felt the car stop and pulled up letting the other slip from his mouth. He felt a hand pull him into a rough wet kiss.  
“Let’s go inside.”  
Jason moaned softly at the grip in his hair but felt he man let go. He watched Connor get out of the car. He got out and followed the taller man inside.  
As soon as they were inside Jason felt his body get pressed against the wall a knee pressed between his legs. He moaned deeply and bucked against it.  
“Fuck that feels good…”  
he pulled Connor into a kiss and easily let the other take control. Jason jumped to wrap his legs around Connors hips. Jason thought about how the man was surprisingly strong as he was carried to another room and laid on a bed. He felt Connors hands remove his clothes he did his best to help. He felt the others lips over his skin arching into the touch.  
“Connor…”  
He felt hands between his legs touching his thighs and shifting his body most likely so the other would have good angle to fuck him. He wiggled excitedly when he felt slick fingers press to his hole.  
“Fuck Connor please….”  
Jason pressed against the fingers that were being pressed into him. Rocking And moaning as he was stretched Open.  
“Please Connor...more!”  
Jason begged needy for more as he was being stretched open. After a while he whined softly when the fingers were removed from him. He opened his eyes to the sight of the other slicking his cock with lube. Jason did another wiggle presenting himself to Connor.  
“Fuck me already”  
Jason moaned sharply at the rough grip on his hips and the feeling of Connor sliding into him without hesitation.  
“Oh fuck yes!”  
Jason felt the other fuck in and out of him rough and quick.  
“Oh! Fuck Connor! Please!”  
He didn’t flinch at the hand that found his throat. He just moaned and grinned as he felt the other start to squeeze. Jason reached to stroke himself she was was completely used by the man above him. Jason felt himself grow close embarrassingly fast. A mix of the alcohol and the cock that was slamming into his prostate repeatedly. He knew he probably wouldn’t have a voice in the morning.  
Jason came with a loud moan as the other filled him with cum.  
“Fuck that was amazing”  
He smiled up at Connor and let his body relax until He felt Connors grip on his throat grow uncomfortably tight he tried tapping Connor’s wrist so he’d let up.  
“Connor!? Connor let up!”  
His throat was burning and hurting he felt his body struggle to get air.  
“What are you doing!”  
His words were hardly coming out and he noticed his vision growing blurry. He tried to fight against the hands on his throat and the body above him that had him pinned to the bed.  
“Connor! You’re hurting me! Stop!”  
He clawed at the hands on his throat and tried to smack at his arms. Jason’s head felt like it was going to explode and then nothing. His body went limp on the bed the last thing Jason heard was the sound of his own throat being crushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come stop by twitter and tell me what you thought! I’m HotForAndroids also stop by and give the amazing Meatball a follow! Their twitter is Deviantspaghett and they are The inspiration for this little fic!


End file.
